poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Battles Astrid
In This Scene, Ash Was battling Astrid, While The Villains try to capture Diancie in ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction''.'' (We View the Castle of Avignon Town, When Ash Was Battling Astrid, Rock Music Was Played) '''Ash Ketchum:' Go! (Pikachu Dodges Pyroar's Flamethrower and Fire Fang, then jumps) Yumi: Go Pikachu! Emerl: (In Gary's voice) Go! Go! Go! Mario: (In Skips' voice) Go! I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause (Pikachu Uses Electro Ball at Pyroar and hits him, Astrid Looks At Pyroar, Causing him to Faint, Team Rocket and the other villains Scans At Pikachu and the other heroes, the villains plotting to get Pikachu) I will travel across the land Searching far and wide each Pokémon to understand The power that's inside (Meanwhile Diancie was hopping to find Xerneas, Suddenly Delphox And Marilyn Flame Appeared) Marilyn Flame: Delphox. (Delphox Uses Mystical Fire on Diancie, But avoids the attack, Diancie continued to hop, Honedge Appears And Flies into Town) (Pokémon!) (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me (Pokémon!) I know it's my destiny (Pokémon!) Yeah, you're my best friend In a world we must defend (Pokémon!) (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true (Pokémon!) Our courage will pull us through You teach me, and I'll teach you Po-ké-mon! (Pokémon!) (Gotta catch 'em all) Gotta catch 'em all Gotta catch 'em all! (Froakie hops on the wall repeatedly and jumps then uses cut on Female Meowstic But She uses Scratch to Deflect the attack) Ash Ketchum: Alright Froakie, Use Cut Once Again! (Froakie Jumps and uses cut again, But Meowstic Avoid cut) Ash Ketchum: Keep it up! (Froakie uses cut, while Meowstic uses scratch multiple times) Ash Ketchum: Now, Use Water Pulse! (Froakie Uses Water Pulse on Meowstic But misses, as everyone avoided the attack and hits the wall, Meowstic Appears And both Jumps, Froakie Uses Water Pulse on Meowstic, But Meowstic Uses Charge Beam on Water Pulse And Froakie, Ash Looks up in Surprised, Froakie Falls And Faints Meaning Meowstic Wins, Much to Astrid's Joy) Every challenge along the way With courage I will face I will battle every day To claim my rightful place (Meanwhile, Greninja Appears, Diancie Looks at Greninja, Also Ninja Riot appears, Greninja Uses A Tongue to Grab Diancie, But she Glows and Escapes, Honedge was flying, A Trainer's Gogoat was riding, While Greninja And Ninja Riot Looks For Diancie And Disappears) Come with me, the time is right There's no better team, Arm in arm, we'll win the fight It's always been our dream (Astrid Throws A pokeball And Absol Appears, Ash Sends out Hawlucha to Battle, She uses a Key Stone and Absol Mega Evolves into Mega Absol, Hawlucha Uses High Jump Kick) (Pokémon!) (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me (Pokémon!) I know it's my destiny (Pokémon!) Yeah, you're my best friend In a world we must defend (Pokémon!) (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true (Pokémon!) Our courage will pull us through You teach me, and I'll teach you Po-ké-mon! (Pokémon!) (Gotta catch 'em all) Gotta catch 'em all Gotta catch 'em all! Astrid: Go Mega Absol! (Mega Absol Uses Night slash to attack Hawlucha, Meanwhile Marilyn Flame, Delphox, Ninja Riot and Greninja Appears, But Diancie Escapes, Marilyn And Riot looks at Each Other and Jumps, Meanwhile Hawlucha Battles Mega Absol and Uses Karate Chop, But misses Absol Jumps into the Tower and jumps again then uses dark pulse on Hawlucha Causing him To Explode) (Gotta catch 'em all) Gotta catch 'em all Gotta catch 'em all! Pokémon! (As the Dust Clears, Hawlucha was Fainted, Ash Returns his Hawlucha back to his Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: Mega Evoltuion's so Powerful! Pikachu: Pika! Elsa: I'm very impressed! Emerl: Yeah We Agree with that! Vulk: That's Cool! Twilight Sparkle: Nice battle. You did well Ash. Ash Ketchum: Thank you, Twilight. I'll win another battle next time, right buddy? Pikachu: Pikachu. Tai Kamiya: '''This Battle Was So Intense, Right Agumon?! '''Agumon: '''You bet ya, Tai! '''Jenny: So did I! (Mega Absol Returns to Normal, Astrid Returns her Absol back to his Pokeball) Ami: Astrid. That was amazing! Yumi: Yea, your Mega Absol is the coolest! Astrid: Thank you. Bonnie: Oh Mega Absol Trainer?! (Bonnie Jumps At Astrid) Yumi: Wha? Bonnie: PLEASE! You're a keeper! Take care of my brother. (Dedenne speaking) Mordecai: '''C'mon Bonnie not this again. '''Jake the Dog: Bonnie! Seriously?! Patomon: '''You gotta be Kidding me. '''James the Red Engine: Bonnie, Will you please stop, you keep bothering the girls! Sunset Shimmer: Uh, well can you please stop this?! Rainbow Dash: What's with her?! Sunset Shimmer: Well you'll see Bonnie wants that Absol Trainer to take care of her brother. Rainbow Dash: Oh, now I get it. Twilight Sparkle: (Angrily sighing) Bonnie can you cut that out! Anna: Here we go again. Biyomon: '''Yeah, That's Pretty Weird and funny. '''Clemont: What are you doing?! I told you to stop this a million times! (He Uses Aipom Arm to Grab Bonnie to Get Away) Bonnie: Think about it, okay? Percy: Bonnie! Raphael: Sorry about her. Astrid: That's okay. Knuckles: '''Don't worry about her. '''Rainbow Dash: That Pokémon fight and Mega Absol was totally... Gmerl: (In Cheese Sandwich's voice) Epic. Rainbow Dash: Yea, it is! Emily: Wow, That's Funny! Oggy: (meows) Jack: (meows) Olivia: (meows) Aqua: Well, they are Such Being Cats. Gabumon: '''Don't ever hear about cats. '''Serena: You know I got one question. What about Takato, Henry, Rika and their Digimon? Mordecai: And what about Takuya and his friends. Sora: Oh them. They say they wouldn't come back from vacation until next weekend. Mimi Tachikawa: '''I'm sure They will be back until next weekend to do well. '''Shuff: '''Oh... Okay then. '''Gomamon: '''Well, I guess Major Nixel and The Nixels Are not Coming to get Them. '''Gumball: Alright, if you guys need anything I'll go get some ice cream. Flurr: '''I love ice cream Come on guys! '''Shuff: '''I'm getting a Strawberry ice cream. '''Vulk: I'm getting a Vanilla Ice cream. Gumball: So which ice cream, you two girls want? Elsa & Anna: Chocolate. (Laughing) Krader: '''Wow, i guess i'm going with Mint Ice cream. '''Ventus: Okay. Joe Kido: '''Wow, i guess The Mixels are Decided to have ice cream. '''Dudley Puppy: Well, I Guess, The Villains and D.O.O.M. are not here, so we can relax. Kiva: '''I think this is the best place for us to relax without the villains ruining it. '''Mordecai: I'm gonna call them to see how they're doing. Emerl: Alright, go for it. T.K. Takaishi: '''Go ahead, Give us A Call Mordecai. (Mordecai picks up his phone and dial the numbers then makes a call) '''Mordecai: Hello? Takato Matsuki: (Holding a phone) Oh hey Mordecai, what's up? Mordecai: Good. What are you guys doing? Takato Matsuki: Oh my friends and I are having sea food for lunch. And what are you and you're friends doing? Mordecai: We watched a Pokémon fight between Ash and Astrid, but Ash lost. Takato Matsuki: Oh man, bummer. Oh you like to talk to the others? Mordecai: Sure. Takato Matsuki: Hey Takuya like to say hi to Mordecai? Takuya Kanbara: Sure thing. (Takato hands the phone to Takuya) Takuya Kanbara: Hi Mordo, what's up? Mordecai: Oh hey what's up. Takuya Kanbara: That vacation is best we're like swimming in the pool, roller coaster in the carnival and everything. Mordecai: Oh cool. That sounds pretty amazing. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes